Je suis Shredder
by Airog
Summary: Abandonné par ses parents, trahis par ses amis, humilié par le village et banni. Naruko avait tout perdu, mais quand elle était sur le point d'être capturé et devenir un outil sans volonté, elle fut sauvée par un samouraï sombre, qui lui a donné un nouveau but. Maintenant le monde devra faire face à Shredder. Intelligent, Puissant, Kôton, Jiton / Minato et Kushina vivants.


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et les « Tortues Ninjas ».**

 **Il y a pas mal d'histoire où Naruto devient le nouveau Shredder, j'ai voulu faire une histoire avec Naruko. J'avais pensé à faire avec Naruto et de le mettre en couple avec Hinata, mais il y avait déjà beaucoup d'histoire où Naruto est bannie du village, obtient un nouveau pouvoir et récupère Hinata. J'ai donc fait une version avec Naruko, mais aussi, je prévois de faire un combat entre Minato (pas de dénigrement) contre Naruko.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Justu

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bien avant la naissance du Rikudô Sennin et du chakra, il existait un clan très ancien et craint appelé le clan Foot.

Il était l'ombre du monde. La lame dans les ténèbres. Personne ne savait qu'il existait ou qu'y il était. Il avait créé l'histoire du monde aussi bien bon comme mauvais, sans être l'acteur principal. Ses membres étaient les premiers et les seuls vrais individus à porter le titre ninja. Ils étaient si puissants, qu'un seul d'entre eux, pouvait détruire un village sans que personne ne le chasse. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle, les gens sont devenus shinobis.

Au fil des siècles, quand d'autres clans aux commencés à naitre et ceux quereller pour le pouvoir, le clan Foot est resté silencieux, agissant avec la plus grande discrétion. Beaucoup considéraient le clan Senju et le clan Uchiwa comme les clans les plus puissants de tous, mais parmi les rares dirigeants des pays qui connaissaient le clan Foot, ils savaient que c'étaient lui le plus puissant. Il était aussi le seul clan à accepter des membres de l'extérieur de leurs familles. Les membres ne faisaient pas attention aux sangs où aux statuts des individus, ils acceptaient toutes personnes qui souhaités rentrer dans le clan et étaient prêts à leur apprendre leurs secrets.

Mais même parmi ses puissants ninjas de l'ombre, il y on avait un qui se distingue des autres…

Shredder

C'était un guerrier à la fois fort et impitoyable, qui ne connaissait pas la peur et exterminé tous ceux qui le défiaient. Qui ne pouvait pas mourir car à chaque fois que quelqu'un le _tué_ , il revenait se venger de ses assassins. Beaucoup en crue alors qu'il était immortel, que même le Shinigami était terrifié par ce guerrier… d'autres pensaient qu'il n'était pas humain, mais un démon venu des enfers pour provoquer le chaos.

Mais un jour, il a disparu du monde après son combat contre Hashirama Senju. Le duel fut féroce et Shredder était sur le point de gagner, seulement pour que le frère d'Hashirama, Tobirama Senju et sa femme, Mito Senju Uzumaki interviennent et renverser durement la bataille.

Suite à cette bataille, le clan Foot avait disparu des Nations, même leurs clients ne savaient plus où ils étaient passés. Ils sont partis comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé et plus personne n'entendait parler d'eux.

Mais pas pour toujours…

 **~ 22 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi / Capitale du Pays des Vague ~**

Dans une grande ville avec plusieurs immeubles modernes, se trouve un grand château traditionnel avec une tour en centre. À l'intérieur se trouve une grande pièce pouvant accueillir une centaine de personnes. La pièce était en forme de cylindrique, soutenu par plusieurs piliers en acier. Sur les murs étaient entreposé plusieurs armes et armures, ainsi grand meuble où est stock des livres, des rouleaux et des objets de grande valeurs. En bout de la salle qui donne permet d'avoir une bonne vue du pays, se trouve trois femmes identiques, l'une assis sur une chaise en acier avec un grand bureau de la même matière travaillant sur son ordinateur portable, pendant que les deux autres étaient debout occupés avec les dossiers de contrat de commerce et des demandes marchandise. Une chose étrange sur la table est les cinq billes en l'air qui se balance de bord à bord, comme une pendule de newton (A).

La personne assise pouvait être décrite comme une femme fatale. Elle était plus grande qu'une femme moyenne, 1,81 mètre, un corps mince, sans déformer sa silhouette, lisse et légèrement bronzée. Une paire de poitrines de taille DD, des cheveux blond brillant comme le soleil, en forme de queue de cheval, tenue par deux senbons noir en croix, qui descend jusqu'à ses fesses fermes et des yeux bleus, brillant comme du saphir. Ces habilles étaient composés d'un kimono sombre serré avec des lignes, et des boutons rouges, ouverte sur le côté avant gauche de la taille, révélant sa jambe gauche et une manche seulement sur le côté gauche.

Dans l'ensemble elle était une splendide jeune femme ressemblant à une déesse, dans la vingtaine, que beaucoup femmes seraient enviées d'un-t-elle corps et que beaucoup d'hommes baveraient.

Elle était Naruko Oroku, autrefois connue comme Naruko Uzumaki, la Jinchûriki Kyûbi no Yoko, la Daimyô des Vague et la nouvelle leader du clan Foot, après le décès de son maitre et figure de père, Saki Oroku.

Naruko lâcha un soupire avant de fermer son ordi, voyant que ses clones se débrouillaient sans problème, elle décide de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où elle avait une bonne vue du paysage.

Le Pays des Vagues (Nami no Kuni) était connu dans les Nations Elémentaires comme le centre du commerce, mais aussi comme le plus grand pays moderniste, malgré sa petite taille et sa pointe de technologie avec le Pays du Printemps (Haru no Kuni). Il est difficile de se rappeler qu'il y a quelques années, les gens d'ici vivaient dans la misère à cause Gatô, qui a transformé ce pays autrefois paisible en industrie du transport maritime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son _équipe_ ont étés recrutés par Tazuna pour le protéger contre Zabuza Momochi et Haku Yuki embauché par le magnat. La mission fut une réussite et peuple était libéré de la tyrannie de Gâto, mais cette tranquillité n'a pas duré pour toujours, quand le nouveau daimyô du pays, le frère du précèdant à remplacer suite à son décès. L'homme ne valait pas mieux que Gâtons, qui voulait augmenter les taxes du pays au point d'appauvrir c'est habitant et avait des mercenaires pour éliminer Tazuna, et sa famille, pour faire d'eux des exemples pour tous ceux qui voulaient le défier. Malheureusement… ou heureusement, Naruko avait éliminé l'homme avant qu'il ne commence l'un de ses plans et avait pris sa place. Quelque chose que les gens des Vagues étaient heureux d'accepter, sachant qu'avec leur héroïne comme dirigeante, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Les années suivantes en étaient bénéfiques pour le pays avec l'alliance de Suna, Taki, Haru et d'autres... plus aucune habitant des Vagues ne vivaient dans la rue, tout le monde pouvait manger à leur fin et une économie jamais atteinte avant, même quand Gâto était au pouvoir. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des gens cupides qui voulaient prendre le contrôle du pays, criminel comme shinobi, mais Naruko avait des moyens de les arrêter.

Elle regardait ensuite dans l'horizon, un lieu bien précis même s'il ne pouvait pas être vu. Un lieu qui était pour elles la source de sa douleur et de sa tristesse, qu'elle considère autrefois comme sa maison, jusqu'à qu'elle découvre le vrai visage des habitants.

Elle pouvait encore se souvenir du jour où sa vie avait changé... le jour où son ancienne vie était terminée et que sa nouvelle existence avait commencé...

 **~ Début flashback : Il ya neuf ans ~**

Naruko courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à l'intérieur d'une forêt du Pays du Feu. La raison pour laquelle elle courait c'été qu'elle était poursuivie.

Elle était âgée de 13 ans, courte pour son âge, des cheveux blonds hérissés comme le soleil, en forme de couettes qui descente jusqu'à ses fesses, des yeux bleus de saphir, la peau légèrement bronzée et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue, ressemblant à un renard. Ces habille sont composées d'une combinaison orange et bleu, abimé, et déchirée avec un tourbillon rouge sur le dos et des sandales bleues. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymose, de brulure, d'os brisés et deux cicatrices de la taille d'un poing sur l'épaule droite et l'autre à quelque centimètre du cœur.

Les poursuivants de Naruko, étaient une dizaine d'hommes recouverts de manteau noir avec des capuches qui cache leurs cheveux et des marques représentant des animaux (B). Inconnus de Naruko, ces hommes appartiennent à la Racines, qui ont pour mission de la capturer et la ramener à leur maitre Danzô et d'être transformé en armes vivantes, comme elle aurait dû devenir le jour de sa naissance.

* Pourquoi ils me traquent comme un animal ! Ce n'était pas assez de me bannir après avoir accompli ma mission ! Maintenant ils veulent que je revienne comme leur arme ! » Pensa Naruko. Son corps tout entier lui faisait terriblement mal, même avec le renard qui guérit lentement ses blessures, surtout ses deux blessures causées par le teme. Elle pourrait presque entendre ses os brisés à chaque fois qu'elle se balance d'arbre en arbre. Elle voulait arrêter de fuir, reposer son corps et dormir, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ou alors elle sera capturée par ces types derrière elle et sa vie sera finie.

Elle pouvait encore se rappeler comment tout cela a commencé. Il était à peine le matin, quand Shikamaru est arrivé pour la réveiller, lui dire que Sasuke a fait défection pour rejoindre Orochimaru qui lui a promis de lui donner le de pourvoir de se venger d'Itachi pour avoir massacré tout le clan Uchiwa. L'équipe de récupération était composée de Shikamaru comme leader, Neji, Chôji, Kiba et Naruko. Chacun aux affrontés les Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shû (Quartet du Son) et Naruko a combattu contre kimimaro, le chef du groupe d'ennemi, et dernier membre du clan Kaguya, avant que Lee n'intervienne pour combattre à sa place. Quand elle est arrivé à rattraper Sasuke dans la Vallée de la Fin et elle avait tenté de le convaincre de revenir au village, mais il refusait et a préféré la combattre afin d'atteindre le prochain niveau du Sharingan. A contrecœur, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de l'affronter. La bataille fut féroce et Naruko a dû utiliser la puissance de Kyûbi à une queue pour rivaliser avec la marque maudite de Sasuke au niveau 2. En finale les deux adversaires avaient utilisé leur plus puissants jutsu et Naruko avait fini par remportait le duel.

Elle avait ensuite trainé son coéquipier jusqu'à Konoha, où elle s'attendait des applaudissements du village pour avoir ramené le dernier loyal Uchiwa, mais au lieu de ça, elle a reçu des cris et des insultes de tout le monde. Puis sa seconde coéquipière, Sakura Haruno s'est précipité vers eux, Naruko pensait qu'elle aller la félicité pour avoir tenu sa promesse, mais une fois encore elle s'est trompé. Sakura lui a donné un coup de poing sur le visage, qui la fait tomber elle et Sasuke, mais la fille aux cheveux roses ne s'était pas arrêté là… elle a commencé à frapper Naruko à plusieurs reprises comme un chienne enragé, soi-disant pour avoir blessé {son} Sasuke-kun pendant que les villageois l'encouragé. Quand leur sensei Kakashi est arrivé, Naruko croyait qu'il allait l'aider, mais encore une fois, il lui a donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac avant de prendre Sasuke à l'hôpital avec Sakura, mais pas avant de lui dire qu'elle était pire qu'un moins que rien et qu'elle était une hôte dans l'équipe. Cela avait brisé le pauvre cœur de Naruko en mille morceaux des deux personnes qu'elle respectait et aimait. Les villageois ne l'ont pas aidé, qui ceux moquaient d'elle quand ils la voient pleurer. Pas une minute plus tard, un Anbu arrive et ordonne qu'elle vienne à la réunion du conseil immédiatement, peu importe si elle avait besoin de soins d'urgents. Quand elle arrive dans la salle, elle a reçu aussitôt des cris de colère de la part du conseil civil qui exige qu'elle soit exécutée pour avoir attaqué leur précieux Uchiwa avec le chakra démoniaque. Le conseil shinobis n'était pas mieux, qui la voyait comme une gêne pour leurs clans et leur héritier, surtout pour le clan Hyûga et Inuzuka. Naruko avait demandé pourquoi ils lui ont fait venir ici et c'est Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, qui lui a répondit. Ce que Naruko a reçu comme réponse était au-delà de son choque… Elle était bannie du village pour avoir blessé gravement Sasuke en utilisant le chakra démoniaque sans autorisation et d'avoir attaqué le village il y a 13 ans, causant d'innombrables morts dans leurs cher Yondaime Hokage. Naruko était confuse à la dernière quand elle avait réalisé que tout le monde, même les shinobis croyaient qu'elle était Kyûbi et non le conteneur. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas le renard et qu'elle s'était défendu en disant qu'elle avait essayé de résonner Sasuke pour retourner au village, mais tous ce qu'il voulait c'était la tuer. Pour approuver ses mots, Naruko leur avait montré ces deux blessures causées par le Chidori du teme, mais aucun membre du conseil ne faisait attention à ses mots. Tsunade lui a ensuite dit qu'elle doit quitter le village immédiatement, de lui remettre tous ses équipement ninja, ainsi que le collier de son grand-père et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans un village allié à la feuille où sinon elle sera exécuté.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Naruko se sentait trahi, mais cette fois-ci par la personne qu'elle voyait comme une mère. Naruko lui avait crié qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de la bannir pour avoir accompli sa mission, sa seule réponse c'est que Tsunade la gifle avec sa super force, avant que les Anbus lui prennent ses objets et le collier. Cela ne s'est pas arrangé, quand Jiraya, son seconde sensei, avait annulé son contrat avec les crapauds et avant que la pauvre enfant puisse dire quelque chose, Tsunade l'avait jeté par la fenêtre où elle tombe douloureusement dans la rue principale du village. Elle a ensuite crié dans tout le village sur le bannissement de Naruko, ainsi qu'elle était le démon renard à neuf queues dans la peau d'un humain. Lee civils et les shinobis avaient commencé à lui jetaient de la nourriture pourrie, des pierres et parfois de la crotte d'animaux, voulant profiter une dernière fois d'humilier le démon avant qu'elle ne quitte leur noble village. Pour empirer les choses, Naruko était encore très faible de son combat et sorti lentement du village. Elle avait aperçu les autres groupes de sa promotion avec leurs senseis qui la regardait avec peur ou de la haine, qu'elle se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment ses amis. Elle avait marché dans la forêt pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle se face interceptée par les Anbus qui la poursuivent maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, à cause de la fatigue, Naruko trébuche sur une branche avant de tomber par terre. Ce relevant lentement à cause de la douleur, elle lève la tête pour voir les membres de la Racine, au-dessus d'elle, sur les arbres.

« Jinchûriki Kyûbi, venez avec nous sans résistance pour subir votre réducation et devenir l'arme que vous auriez dû être à l'origine pour la grandeur de Konoha. » Dit le chef du groupe portant un masque de cheval. Sa voix était vide, sans aucune émotion.

« Tout d'abord j'ai un nom, c'est Naruko, ensuite je ne retournais j'aimer dans ce village maudit ! » Exclama Naruko en colère. En moment où elle avait quitté le village et était à l'abri des villageois, elle avait commencé à fléchir à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, ça vie était un enfer sur terre. Isolée, affamée, volée, insultée, empoissonnée, noyée, chassée et abattue. Elle a était expulser de l'orphelinat à l'âge de 4 ans durant l'hiver, jusqu'à ce que le Sandaime Hokage la trouve et lui avait donné un appartement. Les autres enfants s'éloignaient d'elle car leurs parents disaient qu'elle était une méchante fille. Elle avait forgé un faux sourire et jouer les idiots pour que personne ne voit sa tristesse, et avait cru quand devenons Hokage comme son idole le Yondaime, les gens finiraient par la respecterez et la reconnaitre. Mais même pendant l'académie, les élèves et les professeurs ne prêter pas attention à elle ou se moquer d'elle, ces derniers saboter toujours sa formation et l'expulser des cours pour aucune vraie raison. Ils saboter sa croissance afin que le {démon} ne retrouve pas sa puissance. C'est seulement grâce à l'incident avec Mizuki qu'elle est devenue une kunoichi, sinon elle serait encore à l'académie. Mais même avec son nouveau statut, rien n'a changé. Kakashi était juste qu'un hypocrite, et paresseux, qui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner ses camarades, mais il a fait du favoritisme en entrainant seulement Sasuke et laissant de côté elle et Sakura. La seule chose qu'ils les avaient appris aux groupes c'était de marcher sur les arbres. Pour empirer, il avait toujours mi Sasuke en bonne lumière, obtenant tout le crédit durant leurs missions, disant qu'il était grâce à lui que Konoha avait l'alliance avec les autres pays et il donnait des rapports défavorables sur Naruko disaient qu'elle n'avait aucun talent et bloquait ses coéquipiers. Même après préliminaire de l'examen de chûnin, il avait refusé de l'entrainer, pour ne pas ternir sa réputation. Quand elle avait rencontré Jiraya elle pensait qu'elle aurait enfin un vrai entraineur, mais tous ce qu'il lui a appris c'était l'invocation des crapauds et comment utiliser le chakra de kyûbi. Ses coéquipiers ne valaient pas mieux, Sasuke était un connard égoïste avec un complexe d'infériorité de supériorité, qui prenait tout le monde de haut, parce qu'il était un Uchiwa. Sakura était une fan-girl inutile, obsédait par Sasuke, le voyant comme un dieu, hurlais tout le temps et frappait Naruko sans aucune raison, seulement pour se sentir supérieur. Les seules personnes qui l'aimer et la traiter avec respect étaient au-dehors de Konoha et la voyaient comme une héroïne pour avoir sauvé leurs villages.

Il était comme une réalisation… un coup d'éclair de lucidité. Si elle voulait être respectée, pourquoi elle restait dans un village qui ne lui donnerait jamais. Peu importe ses action bénéfiques pour le village. Ils préférent soutenir un traitre plutôt qu'une kunoichi loyale. Ils la verront toujours comme un démon dans la peau d'un humain, surtout que maintenant ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis en montraient leur vrai visage.

« Nous ne vous laissons pas le choix. On nous a autorisés à utiliser la force pour vous ramener à notre base. » Répondit le chef en sortant son katana de son manteau.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit une voix sombre dans la forêt.

Tout le monde tourne la tête pour voir où se trouvait la voix. Quand ils trouvent la source, ils voient un samouraï avec une armure en acier sombre, ses yeux étaient complétement rouge sang, brillant de puissance et de malveillance (C). Il tenait sur sa main droite un katana entouré d'une énergie bleu électrique, la garde ressemblait à un dragon d'or avec une poigner blanche.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la Racine à cheval, en se mettant en position de combat. Rien qu'en le regardant, il pouvait dire que l'homme était puissant et que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait le tuer à la première seconde.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de donner mon nom à des marionnettes sans valeur… surtout à des cadavres. » Répondit le samouraï. Sa voix était sombre et roque. Ce qui le rendait encore plus intimidant.

« Alors vous allez mourir en nom de Konoha. » Dit le chef de Racine, pensant qu'en utilisant le nom de son village, l'homme aller être terrifié et fuir. Mais en lieu de ça, le samouraï commence à rire doucement, avant d'éclater de rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Comme si jamais à craindre de quoi que ce soit d'un village _caché_ , gouverné par des soi-disant _ninjas_. » Dit le guerrier avec sarcasme.

« Vous allez pays pour avoir insulté la grandeur de Konoha. » Dit le chef avant de courir vers l'ennemi avec son groupe derrière lui, sachant que la jinchûriki était trop faible pour ce déplacée et pouvait facilement la capturer après avoir éliminé le samouraï sombre.

Au lieu de répondre, le guerrier sombre balance son arme vers la Racine qui était à plusieurs mètres. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue se produit, une énergie bleu électrique en forme de croissant de lune s'échapper de la lame et se dirige droit la Racines. Ils réussissent difficilement à esquiver l'attaque en sautant, mais la moitié des hommes n'ont pas réussi à temps et son mort par électrocution.

« C'est quoi cette arme ? » Exclama à la fois surprit et confus le chef Racine. Le katana ressemble au Raijin du Nidaime Hokage, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas lancer des éclairs à distance.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à répondre à un cadavre. »

« Alors nous la prendre pour le bénéfique de Konoha. » Sachant que l'arme dégagée un pouvoir étrange, son maitre le voudrait surement.

« Ah oui. Est avec qu'elle armée ? » L'homme de la Racine leva un sourcil à la question du samouraï, mais décide de répondre.

« Moi et les hommes derrière moi. » L'homme en acier lâcha un rire creux avant de parler.

« Ça sera difficile s'il n'y a que toi. » Dit-il en pointant derrière la Racine. Celui-ci tourne la tête, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant ses camarades morts par des hommes habillés complètement en noir, des yeux entièrement jaunes et un symbole rouge ressemblant à une patte d'un dragon sur la poitrine (D).

« Com… » La Racine était tellement choquée de ne pas avoir repéré ces hommes, qu'il n'a pas remarqués que le samouraï sombre était en face de lui, balancer son arme sur son cou avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Slash

Le corps de l'ancien chef du groupe de Racine sur tombe sur l'herbe avec sa tête roulant à quelque centimètre.

« _Ça_ ceux sont de vrais ninjas. » Dit le samouraï avant de regarder ces hommes. « Vous avez été long. »

« Pardonnés nous mon seigneur, mais n'avions pas remarqué que vous étiez parti seul. »

« Peu importe. » Dit le samouraï, même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû les signales. Ils étaient venue dans cette forêt pour trouver une plante qui pourrait l'aider à soulager sa maladie, mais pendant les recherches il avait entendu un bruit et c'est diriger seul pour trouver la jeune fille poursuivie par les hommes.

« Que devons-nous faires des cadavres ? » Demanda le même ninja noir.

« Ils sont inutiles. Nous avons déjà toutes les informations sur la Racine et Danzô. » Dit le guerrier avant de regarder Naruko, qui était encore couché par terre. « Tout va bien petite ? » Il plissa les yeux en voyant l'état de l'enfant. Du sang et des coupures partout sur le corps et deux trous sur l'épaule et l'autre proche du cœur, qui aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre.

« Un peu prêt... Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Mais pourquoi vous m'avoir aidé ? » Elle se sentait très fatiguée et sur le point de tomber dans un profond sommeil, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme l'avait secouru.

Le guerrier leva un sourcil derrière son masque à la question, avant de répondre.

« N'est-ce pas normal de venir en aide à une enfant blessé, qui fuit des adultes qui l'attaquent ? »

« Ça serait le cas si j'étais normale… » Dit Naruko en lâchant quelque larme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui dire qu'elle était l'hôte du renard et qu'il l'attaque.

« Comment vous vous appeler ? » Dit-elle en voulant échapper à la question

Le samouraï était curieux, et intrigué de savoir pourquoi la jeune fille change de sujet, mais décide de répondre.

« Je suis Shredder. » C'est les derniers mots que Naruko entend avant de tomber inconsciente.

 **~ Fin flashback ~**

Naruko arrête ses pensées quand elle entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Entrée. »

La personne rentrante était une enfant pas plus de 12 ans, un corps mince, des cheveux noirs qui descend jusqu'au cou avec une mèche qui encadre chaque côté de son visage, une chose étrange ce sont ses yeux jaunes or avec des pupilles perçant, qui font penser à ceux des reptiles où un certain pédophile que Naruko connaissait, cependant les yeux de l'enfant n'étaient pas sombre et malicieux comme ce dernier, mais doux et chaleureux. Ces habille étaient composé d'une combinaison noire complète avec des protections sur les épaules, les avant-bras, les jambes, un kimono de combat sans manche ouvert de couleur bleu foncé, attaché par une obi rouge et un foulard de la même couleur entoure du cou.

« Okaa-sama nous avons reçu les informations des espions de Takumi. » N'obtenant pas de réponse elle continue. « Ils sont confirmés que le chef du village d'Artisans fabrique des armes à feu. »

Naruko plissa les yeux à la mention du village Takumi. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à un groupe qui avait capturé une amie proche de Gaara, pour le forcer à les combattre et de prendre le chakra de Shukaku. Heureusement elle et le clan Foot avait aidé Gaara à se débarrasser des quatre organisateurs et de Seimei, le fondateur du village Takumi.

Ces espions lui avaient dit que le village Takumi avait récemment développé des nouvelles armes appelées {fusille} et qui marche avec de là {poudre}. Ils permettaient de tirer des petites balles plus rapides, et plus puissantes que des kunais, mais le véritable problème de ces armes est qu'elles peuvent être utilisées par n'importe qui. Le résultat sera le même avec un ninja expérimenter de niveau kage qu'un civil chétif. Pour empirer les choses, un seul coup peut provoquer de grand dégât dans le corps de la victime voir permanent ou fatal, contrairement à un kunai ou shuriken où il fallait être précis et exercer une grande force pour percer la chair. De t'elles arment aller changer les Nations, mais pas dans le bon sens, selon Naruko.

« Il y a aussi autre chose okaa-sama. » Dit la jeune fille en voyant que sa mère était dans ces pensées.

« Mmh… »

« Nos hommes ont repéré d'autres personnes espionnant les cargaisons dans l'ombre, ils sont probablement des ninjas d'autres village. » Naruko se crispa légèrement à l'intérieur. C'était la pire chose qu'elle craignait. Evidement de t'elle arme ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'ombre pour toujours, surtout que Takumi n'est pas un village militaire, même s'il avait quelques ninjas, ils étaient à peine capable de tenir face à des genins. Les Shitenshônin (Quatre Phénomènes Célestes Humains) étaient de parfait exemple, ils auraient tenu beaucoup moins de temps sans leurs armes spéciales. Le Pays du Printemps avait un peu près le même problème, mais il était mieux organisé, pouvant compter sur leurs samouraïs et l'aide {non-officiel} d'un certain clan mystérieux.

« Ce qui veut dire que Takumi ne sait pas qu'il va bientôt être assiégé par d'innombrables ninjas pour leurs armes. » Naruko savait que les autres villages enverront un grand groupe pour prendre rapidement les armes pour ne rien laissait aux autres. En gros Takumi était quasiment un grand coffre aux trésors, ouvert à tout le monde et le premier arrivé, sera le gagnant.

« Ils pourraient utilisaient leurs armes à feu pour repousser les ennemis ? Nos espions nous disent qu'ils avaient produit pour l'instant une centaine d'armes et une seule d'entre elles peut tuer un ninja ? » Dit la jeune fille à sa mère.

« C'est vrai, mais le problème est que Takumi n'a que très peu d'habitant pour se défendre correctement et les autres ninjas ne les combattront pas en plein air, mais dans l'ombre. » Dit-elle en voyant déjà le problème du village.

« Qu'allons-nous faire okaa-sama. Est-ce-que nous devant d'employer nos troupes pour empêcher le village d'être détruit. » Naruko secoue la tête tristement avant de répondre.

« Malheureusement nous ne pourrons rien faire pour empêcher la destruction du village, ils y auront beaucoup trop de ninja, même pour les Foots. Takumi vit c'est dernier jour, mais nous pouvant encore sauver ses habitants et de les proposer de rejoindre les Vagues. De mon expérience, les habitants sont d'excellents artisans qui mérite le nom de leur village, mais qui sont aujourd'hui sous-estimés parce que les autres villages ninja, qui n'ont plus besoin d'eux pour construire des armes. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils accepteront de nous rejoindre ? » Elle savait que ça mère était douée pour parler avec les gens et ouvrir leurs cœurs, mais malheureusement pas tous étaient ouverts d'esprits.

« Difficile de dire, mais s'il n'accepte pas, ils seront tués par l'ennemi ou capturés pour connaitre leurs secrets d'artisans. Les plus chanceux qui s'échapperont vont erraient dans les Nations jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent un village qui les accepte. » Répondit Naruko en obtenant un hochement de la tête de sa fille.

« Très bien okaa-sama, j'informe nos collègues de se préparer. »

« Merci Karai-chan, dit leurs que nous partirons dans trois heures. » Obtenant un autre hochement de la tête, elle quitte le bureau laissant seulement sa mère avec ces deux clones.

Naruko lâcha un léger soupire avant de sourire en regarde la porte où sa fille est sorti. Il était six ans depuis que Naruko avait trouvée Karui et adopter comme sa fille. L'enfant était la lumière de vie de Naruko, qui remplit le bonheur de la femme blonde avec le reste du clan. Malgré son jeune âge, elle pouvait donner une course contre plusieurs Chunins et certains Jônins, ce qui rendait Naruko fière. Elle était aussi l'une des candidates pour la succéder comme chef du clan Foot. A l'origine, Karui était une orpheline comme elle, mais amnésique, sauf son prénom, vivant dans la rue proche d'Oto. La chef du clan Foot plissa les yeux à la pensée de ce village, elle était presque sûre qu'il y avait un lien entre Karui et Orochimaru, en voyant ces yeux, mais Karui lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir du serpent pâle. Bien qu'avec Takumi, le pédophile allez probablement venir aussi et Naruko pourra demander des réponses sur le passé de Karui après lui avoir massacré.

Concernant Takumi, ce que beaucoup ne savait pas, était que l'assaut dans le village aller être le déclenchement inéluctable de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Les cinq grands villages ninja devenaient de plus en plus hostiles envers les autres, surtout Konoha, Iwa et Kumo. Ces deux derniers étaient prêts à déclencher la guerre à tout moment et Takumi allait être un champ de bataille pour le butin. Il deviendra non seulement la raison, mais donnera un avantage au village qui obtiendra les armes, ce qui fera d'une pierre deux coups.

D'innombrables vis seront prises dans feu de la guerre. Des milliers d'innocents seront tués, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Des familles détruites à cause de la haine et de la cupidité des dirigeants des villages…

Sauf si elle empêche ça…

D'un mouvement de la main, des appendices en acier sortes des piliers et de s'approcher de Naruko et à commencer à l'entourer à partir du bas. A fur et à mesure que l'acier remonte, elle commence à prendre une forme bien définie. Le corps de Naruko est recouvert d'une armure en acier sombre avec le symbole du clan Foot sur le bas-ventre et deux griffes sur le dos de la main gauche. Donnant une apparence similaire aux samouraïs du Pays du Fer, mais plus grande et plus intimidante (F). Elle utilise un peu du chakra de Kurama sur ses yeux afin de les rendre complètement rouge sang, la rendant encore plus menaçante avec sa hauteur de 2 mètres.

 **« Il est temps que le monde fait face de nouveau à Shredder. »**

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **J'ai eu l'idée de donner à Naruko un pourvoir similaire que Magneto (dans X-Men). En utilisant le Kôton (Acier) et le Jiton (Magnétique), elle peut créer et manipuler l'acier, la rendant très difficile à battre (voire impossible). Mais elle préfère l'utiliser en dernier moment pour surprendre ses adversaires, à la place, elle utilise le Kenjutsu et le Taijutsu, qui est bien meilleur que celui de Lee.**

 **Pour le Pays des Vagues, j'ai repris la ville moderne de Konoha dans Boruto.**

 **Pour les gens de Konoha, il sera un peu compliqué. Au début tout le monde était triste quand Minato est mort et croyait que Naruko est Kurama pour justifier leurs colères et transmit à leurs enfants. C'est quand Minato reviendra avec sa famille, qu'une partie des gens de Konoha regretteront leurs actes (pas tous), ainsi que les Rookie et chercheront à récupérer Naruko pour obtenir son pardon.**

 **A – Je me suis inspiré de la scène avec Magneto dans le film X-men 2000.**

 **B – Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certains fans écrivaient que les masques des Racines étaient blancs et plats ? Dans l'anime, et le manga, leurs masques sont comme ceux des Anbus.**

 **C- Armure de Shredder féodale (TMNT 2003)**

 **D – Ninjas du clan Foot (TMNT 2003)**

 **F- Armure de Shredder RITH (TMNT 2003)**

 **Q1 – Pour le (ou les) partenaire(s) de Naruko :**

 **\- Aucun**

 **\- Un homme**

 **\- Une femme**

 **\- Harem (homme, femme ou bi)**

 **Q2 – Est-ce-que Sasuke doit-il être bon ou mauvais ?**

 **\- Oui**

 **\- Non**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
